Pure boy and Idiot boy
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Kisah Minhyun -si putra bungsu keluarga Hwang yang terkekang aturan dan bertemu Kwon Hyunbin, pemuda bebas yang mengajak Minhyun kabur dari rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Let's read the story! MinhyunxHyunbin, MinHyunbin, produce 101, JBJ, Nu'est, WannaOne. Support cast : Yoo Seonho, Nu'est member, JBJ member, Wannaone member. Warn! Yaoi fic! Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Boy**

 **The story about apure boy with idiot man**

 **warning! BoyxBoy, absurd and manymore**

 **MinHyunBin story!**

 **Hope you enjoy my story!**

Langit berubah menjadi jingga kala sang surya mulai redup ditelan massa.

Kwon Hyunbin menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati sunyi yang ada. Gemerisik daun yang saling bergesekan membuat nada yang indah, berpadu dengan suara air terjun menghasilkan keharmonian.

Sempurna.

Itulah yang sang pemuda Kwon pikirkan, suasana di desa dekat pegunungan seperti ini memang menjadi tempat refreshing yang menyenangkan setelah setahun lelah dengan pengapnya suasana kota yang bising.

Mata Hyunbin terbuka dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan hijaunya pepohonan, warna-warni bunga dan birunya danau juga pemandangan seorang pemuda cantik dengan hakama biru yang indah.

Hwang Minhyun.

Iya, nama pemuda cantik itu adalah Hwang Minhyun, pemuda cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu adalah putra dari pemilik penginapan tempat Hyunbin menginap.

Pertama kali melihat Si bungsu Hwang, Hyunbin merasa seperti melihat malaikat. Tata krama yang baik, senyum tipis yang menenangkan, wajah cantik proposional dan kepribadian yang tenang nan anggun layaknya putra bangsawan.

Perlu Hyunbin akui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Hwang Minhyun dan ia bersyukur mendapatkan kamar yang jendelanya menghadap langsung pada taman bunga dan danau buatan, karena dari pengamatan selama seminggu, pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu tahu si bungsu Hwang memiliki kebiasaan untuk membaca buku di bawah pohon oaks dekat danau pada sore hari hingga mentari hilang ditelan waktu.

Minhyun terlihat menutup buku yang tengah ia baca saat gelap mulai merajai, dan seketika Hyunbin menghela nafas kecewa, inilah massa dimana ia benar-benar mengutuk datangnya malam.

Sang pemuda Hwang beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk belakang hakama sebelum berjalan dengan buku yang ia dekap di dada.

Dan Hyunbin benar-benar tak percaya saat sosok 'malaikat'nya menoleh kearahnya sambil melontarkan senyum yang indah.

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

Dan begitulah akhirnya seorang Kwon Hyunbin menuliskan hari ini sebagai hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hyunbin telah terbangun bahkan saat ayam belum berkokok dan mentari belum menampakan sinarnya.

Kabut tipis masih terlihat di sekitar villa penginapan milik keluarga Hwang kala Hyunbin memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tak dihirauakan, mood Hyunbin sedang bagus-bagusnya pagi ini apa lagi saat manik oniksnya mendapati pujaan hatinya tengah berjalan sambil menggosok mata dengan tangan dan di mata seorang Kwon Hyunbin , Hwang Minhyun terlihat begitu imut. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat sisi imut si bungsu Hwang yang anggun.

" Selamat pagi Hwang Minhyun-sshi," Suaranya ia buat sedalam mungkin saat Hyunbin memutuskan menyapa Minhyun dengan senyum tampan yang sengaja ia pasang.

"Ah~ Selamat pagi Hyunbin-sshi" Minhyun terlihat agak terkejut sebelum melukiskan senyum manis diparasnya sambil menundukan badannya sedikit.

Hyunbin tersenyum semakin lebar. Akh betapa indahnya pagi ini ~~

" Apa yang sedang Hyunbin-sshi lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Minhyun dengan raut bingung, setahunya pemuda di depannya bahkan hanya akan keluar kamar saat waktu makan telah tiba, tamu termuda di penginapan orangtuanya itu memang lebih senang mendekam di kamar daripada berjalan-jalan.

"Akh, aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan saja, aku bosan jika terus berdiam diri di kamar..." Jawab Hyunbin. Minhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Pagi-pagi begini? Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu setelah sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

Hyunbin tersenyum -lagi- sebelum menggeleng.

" Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit, bagaimana jika Minhyun-sshi menemaniku melihat matahari terbit?" Ok, sepertinya Hyunbin sudah menjalankan aksinya dalam mendekati Minhyun. Minhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, jika Hyunbin-sshi mau menunggu saya menyiapkan bekal, saya tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit," Tawar Minhyun yang tentu saja disambut anggukan antusias si pemuda Kwon.

"Tentu saja,"

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 5.49 a.m saat Hyunbin dan Minhyun sampai di sebuah bukit di belakang penginapan keluarga Hwang.

Minhyun berjalan di depan Hyunbin dengan bungkusan berwarna biru berisi bekal sarapan mereka berdua, tubuh semampai Minhyun seperti biasa dibalut dengan hakama berwarna violet bercorak bunga sakura sedang Hyunbin mengikuti dengan nafas terengah memakai jaket sport berwarna hitam bergaris merah juga celana training senada.

"Tada~~" Minhyun berkata dengan antusias. Hyunbin tersenyum melihat betapa excitednya sang pujaan hati. "Ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbit," Lanjut Minhyun.

Hyunbin hanya diam sambil mengangguk kecil, merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkam momen langka Minhyun yang bersemangat.

Hening sesaat.

Minhyun berjalan menuju ujung bukit dimana terletak bangku panjang usang. Hyunbin mengikuti dalam sunyi.

" Dulu, aku sering pergi ke sini bersama sahabat-sahabatku," Minhyun memecah keheningan saat bias-bias fajar baru saja menyingkap embun. "Bersama Jonghyun, Aron, Ren dan Dongho. Aku selalu diseret mereka kesini saat pagi-pagi buta," Senyum terlukis di wajah cantik Minhyun namun bukan senyum tipis nan formal biasanya tapi senyum bahagia sarat akan nostalgia.

'Kami tertawa, berbagi hal konyol bersama, dan saat itu adalah saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku dan saat dimana pertama kalinya aku mengabaikan segala aturan yang dibuat ayahku,"

Mata hazel Minhyum menatap langit yang mulai berwarna orange karena fajar yang mulai menembus kabut awan.

"Akh~~ Kenapa saya malah menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Hyunbin-sshi," Minhyun menoleh pada Hyunbin yang tengah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang dalam.

"Tak apa, kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku," Ujar Hyunbin.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hyunbin menyesali kata yang ia lontarkan saat kecanggungan menyusupi atsmoshpore mereka.

"Ah~~ Lihat matahari mulai terbit~" Minhyun berujar, memcah kecanggungan. Hyunbin menghela nafasnya merasa bersyukur terlepas dari wuasana awkward yang menyiksa.

"Bukankah indah?" Tanya Minhyun sambil hazelnye terus menatap Sang surya yang mulai terlihat mengintip malu-malu dari balik pegunungan.

Hyunbin mengangguk, matanya terfokus pada pemandangan indah. Iya pemandangan indah namun bukan pemandangan yang sama yang tengah dilihat Minhyun, pemandangan indah yang Hyunbin maksud adalah wajah cantik Minhyun yang tersiram sinar mentari, membuat sang pemuda cantik pujaan hati terlihat makin mempesona.

"Ya. Sangat indah,'

Minhyun menoleh kala dirasa definis indah yang dimaksud sang tamu berbeda dengannya. Dan betapa kaget dan malunya si bungsu Hwang kala ia mendapati wajah tampan Hyunbin yang menatapnya sarat akan kekaguman, membuat Minhyun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku kira pemandangan sang mentari yang datang menuju singgasananya kalah indah dengan wajah damai milikmu," Ujar Hyunbin sambil menghapus jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan kedua belah bibir sambil memejamkan mata, menyesap manisnya permata lembut nan kenyal milik sang pujaan hati.

Tak ada ronta yang berarti, Minhyun hanya terdiam sebelum ikut memejamkan mata, ikut menikmati saat bibir tebal milik sang tamu menyesap lembut bibir tipisnya.

Itu memang hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana dan polos namun tak akan pernah terlupakan bagi Minhyun, karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Hari telah beranjak siang kala Hyunbin dan Minhyun kembali ke penginapan, Tuan Hwang dan Nyonya Hwang terlihat tengah menunggu dengan raut gelisah, dan marah -hanya di wajah sang kepala keluarga- di ruang depan.

"Aku pulang abeo-"

PLAK!

Bahkan belum selesai Minhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan telah melayang dan mengenai pipi persolen sang bungsu Hwang. Hyunbin bahkan belum sempat sadar akan apa yang terjadi saat Minhyun jatuh terduduk setelah menerima tamparan dari kepala keluarga Hwang.

"Aku memang menyediakan jasa penginapan tapi aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi jalang!" Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tuan Hwang membuat Hyunbin tertohok dan tak mengerti situasi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Maaf abeoji," Tak ada penyangkalan dari Minhyun dan hal itu menjadi alasan seorang Kwon Hyunbin murka.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf akan hal yang tak kau lakukan?" Ujar Hyunbin sembari membantu Minhyun untuk berdiri.

Dengan berani Hyunbin bahkan menatap mata Tuan Hwang sebelum kembali berujar.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan menuduh anak Tuan sebagai jalang saat ia bahkan tak melakukan hal yang hina?" Ucap Hyunbin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ia pergi pagi-pagi buta dengan seorang yang tak dikenal bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa ia jalang? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan!" Nada kemarahan begitu kentara disetiap kalimat yang Tuan Hwang lontarkan.

"Kami bahkan hanya pergi dan seperti yang Tuan tahu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan selain kami dan Tuhan dan aku bersumpah demi nama Tuhan tak ada hal hina apapun yang kami lakukan!" Sentak Hyunbin membuat Tuan Hwang terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum menyeret Minhyun yang berada di belakang punggung Hyunbin dan menyerahkannya pada sang istri dengan kasar.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Titah Tuan Hwang, "Dan kau! " Lanjut Tuan Hwang dengan menunjuk tepat ke wajah Hyunbin "Pergi dari penginapanku dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Minhyun meringkung dalam kamarnya dengan 3 luka cambuk dipunggungnya.

Inilah kehidupannya sebagai putra keluarga Hwang yang terhormat, tak akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan atas tuduhan yang dilontarkan orangtuanya bahkan saat tuduhan itu tak berdasar dan tak terbukti.

Menjadi putra keluarga Hwang bukan hanya menjadi orang dengan pribadi lemah-lembut selayaknya pangeran dan tutur bahasa yang telah diatur dan peraturan yang haram untuk dilanggar, menjadi putra keluarga Hwang juga berarti tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan siapapun.

Minhyun tertawa miris dengan air mata yang jatuh dari kristal indahnya.

Sekali lagi ia kehilangan teman dan mungkin cinta pertamanya.

Ia bahkan hanya menikmati kebersamaan yang nyata dengan sang pujaan hati selama beberapa jam setelah sekian lama hanya bisa menatap si pria Kwon dari kejauhan.

Dan akhirnya semua tentang kehidupan normal hanya menjadi angan semata.

Malam telah begitu larut saat Minhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah lelah menangis.

Suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya mengusik Minhyun, membawa si pemuda cantik untuk membuka jendela dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sesosok wajah tampan dengan senyum bodohnya mengulurkan tangan sambil berkata.

"Jika kau percaya padaku dan ingin merasakan sekali saja kebebasan maka genggam tanganku dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis dan kelemahan dengan segala tuduhan yang tak dapat kau sangkal."

Dan hanya dengan itu Minhyun memutuskan menerima uluran tangan Hyunbin, berjalan menembus kegelapan tanpa pernah menoleh kebelakang.

 **TBC**

Bacot's zone :

Hi kawan-kwan tercintahku... perkenalkan aku jijibyugi... kalian bisa manggil aku ji... aku author baru di ffn dan this is ny firat ff hiks... Aku mutusin buat cerita ini karena aku begitu cinta dengan momma-poppa couple... Aku harap kawan-kwan semua sudi memberikan krisan dan comment di kolom review :) semoga kwan-kwan semua menyukai ffku ;)

Bandung, 12 januari 2017

Minhyunbin'slittlePrincess with Prince SeonHo


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Boy**

 **The story about apure boy with idiot man**

 **warning! BoyxBoy, absurd and manymore**

 **MinHyunBin story!**

 **Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju Seoul ditempuh dengan empat jam perjalanan, lebih lambat satu jam dari seharusnya karena Minhyun yang tak terbiasa bepergian jauh merasa pusing dan mual-mual membuat Hyunbin sering menepikan kendaraannya agar Minhyun dapat keluar sejenak dari dalam mobil untuk menghirup udara.

Hyunbin melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Pukul empat pagi.

Pemuda Kwon itu melirik Minhyun yang tertidur di bangku penumpang disebelahnya, merasa tak enak kala wajah cantik itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Audi yang dikendarai oleh Hyunbin memasuki sebuah basment apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Hyunbin membuka seatbleatnya, milirik Minhyun yang masih terlelap, tanpa berkata apapun pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun itu keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Minhyun di depan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ringan huh?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil menatap wajah mempesona Minhyun kala dirinya memasuki lift dengan Minhyun yang bergelung nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Keluar dari lift di lantai 24, Hyunbin segera berjalan menuju unit apartemennya, di lantai ini memang hanya ada dua unit apartement, satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik Ha Sungwoon, teman sekaligus kakak tingkatnya di kampus.

Unit apartement Hyunbin dalamnya sangat elegan, dengan dinding dan furniture berwarna monokrom juga ruangan yang tak begitu luas -hanya ada ruang tamu sekaligus ruang bersantai, dapur yang menghadap langsung ruang tamu, satu ruangan khusus ngegym, kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur juga balkon di samping ruang tamu- membuat kesan rapih dan bersih.

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu segera membawa sang pujaan hati ke kamarnya, membaringkan Minhyun dengan hati-hati di ranjang.

"Selamat tidur, Hime."

* * *

Malam telah berganti pagi, sang rembulan turun dari singgasananya digantikan sang surya yang muncul dengan senyum malu-malu, membagikan cahayanya keseluruh jagat.

Kelopak mata seorang pemuda cantik bergerak-gerak, kemudian membuka perlahan hingga mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

Hal pertama yang seorang Hwang Minhyun lihat adalah permukaan berwarna hitam yang naik-turun teratur.

Minhyun mengernyit bingung, menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Hyunbin yang tertidur dengan wajah tampan -bodoh-.

Seketika pipi Minhyun terasa panas, ada rona merah muda di pipinya, Sang pemuda manis langsung menundukan wajahnya, menggeleng-gelngkan kepala ketika suatu pemikiran memasuki otaknya.

Hening.

Minhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan dada bidang Hyunbin yang bergerak teratur namun entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, pemuda cantik itu mendongak, menatap lekat pahatan sempurna sang Pemuda Kwon, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin menyentuh wajah bak dewa-dewa Yunani itu.

'Jika sedikit, Hyunbin-sshi tidak akan terbangunkan?' Pikir sang bungsu Hwang.

Tangan Minhyun sudah terangkat, bahkan jari telunjuknya sudah menyentuh dahi Hyunbin, memainkan jari itu disana, menariknya mengikuti lengkungan hidung Hyunbin yang sempurna dan berakhir di atas bibir tebal -sexy- sang pemuda Kwon.

'Bibir yang sudah menciumku' pikirnya membuat rona merah muda kembali muncul di pipi Minhyun.

Hap!

Minhyun melonjak kaget kala jarinya yang berada di atas bibir Hyunbin dilahap -tidak benar-benar digigit-, pandangannya yang tadi terfokus pada bibir sang dominan langsung teralih.

Bola mata Minhyun berotasi ke atas, menangkap mata indah sang pemuda Kwon telah terbuka walau masih sayu.

"Selamat pagi Minhyunnie," Sapa Hyunbin dengan jari Minhyun yang masih di dalam mulutnya.

"Se-selamat pagi juga Hyunbin-sshi," Balas Minhyun, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat merah bahkan hingga telinga.

"Hmmm, bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Kali ini Hyunbin melepaskan jari Minhyun, namun dengan telaten Hyunbin mengusap jari yang telah dikulumnya dengan ujung piama.

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, jantungnnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan Minhyun rasa jantungnya akan segera meledak.

Hyunbin tersenyum kala memperhatikan tingkah imut Minhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan," Hyunbin berseru bahagia sambil beranjak dari tidurnya, tangan kanannya masih menggam tangan Minhyun.

" Akh~ Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mengganti baju terlebih dahulu." Lanjut sang pemuda Kwon, dilepasnya gengaman tangan Minhyun, berjalan menuju walk in closet di aana, mengambil sebuah long sleev dan celana panjang.

"Rrr... Aku tak punya baju lain, mungkin hari ini aku akan membelikanmu pakaian," Cerocos Hyunbin yang memberikan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya pada Minhyun yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hmmm, terimakasih Hyunbin-sshi." Minhyun memeluk pakaian itu.

Hyunbin masih anteng berdiri di depan Minhyun.

Hening sesaat.

"Hmm, apa saya harus membuka pakaian di sini?" Tanya Minhyun memecah keheningan, Hyunbin seakan tersadar, meminta maaf beberapa kali dan menuntun Minhyun ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam.

"Jika sudah selesai, ke dapurlah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Hyunbin kala Minhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Minhyun keluar dari kamar Hyunbin dengan long sleev yang diberikan oleh Hyunbin tapi tanpa celana, hanya terlihat celana super pendek yang ia kenakan di balik long sleeve itu karena celana yang diberikan Hyunbin terlalu besar.

Perlahan sang bungsu keluarga Hwang berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan ia lihat Hyunbin tengah menyeduh kopi, meja makan sudah tertata rapih, dua piring berisi roti bakar dan ada juga segelas susu.

"Akh~~ Minhyunnie-hyung kemarilah," Panggil Hyunbin.

Minhyun berjalan mendekat pada Hyunbin yang nampaknya telah selesai menyeduh kopi.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama," Ujar sang tuan rumah sembari menggeser kursi agar tamunya dapat duduk.

"Terimakasih Hyunbin-sshi," Ucap Minhyun pelan, didudukan dirinya di kurai itu, sedang Hyunbin duduk di sebelahnya.

Kedua pemuda itu makan dengan tenang, tak ada percakapan, suasananya sangat canggung bagi Minhyun.

Drrr.. Drtt...

Handphone milik Hyunbin bergetar, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat panggilan setelah pamit pada Minhyun.

Sedang Minhyun hanya terdiam melihat pemuda yang lebih muda tengah berdiri di balkon sambil berbicara dari telepon.

Minhyun menatap meja makan, ada sedikit piring kotor bekas makan dirinya dan Hyunbin jadi pemuda cantik itu memilih membereskannya, membawa piring dan gelas itu ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci.

Hyunbin yang baru saja selesai menelpon menatap Minhyun yang sibuk mencuci sebelum pemuda Kwon itu sadar sang pujaan hati hanya memakai long sleeve yang ia gunakan tanpa celana.

Gulp...

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menelan ludahnya kasar, uh betapa mulusnya kaki dan paha Minhyun, benar-benar membuat salah fokus.

Hyunbin berjalan perlahan di belakang Minhyun dan entah dorongan darimana ia berani memeluk pinggang Minhyun bahkan meletakan dagunya di bahu sang submissive.

Minhyun terlonjak kecil merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya bahkan kini mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Minhyun.

Si bungsu Kwon menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Hyunbin yang tersenyum idiot kearahnya.

"Hehe, maaf aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini, Hyung sangat hangat..." Ujar si pemuda Kwon, Minhyun seketika merona.

Astaga, seharusnya ia marah oleh perlakuan si Kwon, namun bukannya marah ia malah menikmati ini.

Hening sejenak, kali ini bukan hening yang canggung tapi hening yang nyaman. Hyunbin masih sibuk mengusakan dagunya di bahu Minhyun, sedang 'sang korban' hanya bisa mencoba mengendalikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Ya! Kwon! Di mana kau..." Sebuah suara berseru, membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah kasmaran itu melonjak kaget.

"Ya Kwon, ternyata kau di sini," Suara itu mendekat bersama sosok pemuda bertubuh bantet, err maksudnya kecil, mmm mungil eh apa bahasa halusnya? Akhhh pemuda bertubuh kurang tinggi.

Pemuda ban- maksudnya kurang tinggi itu terdiam kala matanya mendapati sosok yang tadi ia teriali tengah bersama pemuda asing yang cantik.

"Huwah~~~ Apa ini kekasihmu Kwon?" Tanya pemuda bernama Ha Sungwoon itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hyunbin dan Minhyun.

Minhyun yang merasa kurang nyaman segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tinggi-besar Hyunbin.

"Ya! Hyung menakutinya," Hyunbin mencegah Sungwoon yang ingin melihat Minhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang.

"Aish... Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Kwon bodoh, biarkan aku melihatnya..." Ha Sungwoon benar-benar pemuda kecil bertekad besar bahkan ia bisa menyingkirkan Hyunbin yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Mata Sungwoon memperhatikan Minhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Woah~~ Cantik sekali..." Ujar si mungil sambil mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuh Minhyun yang hanya berbalut long sleeve kebesaran -yang Sungwoon yakin milik Hyunbin-.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan si bodoh Kwon? Kau akan menyesal..." Belum juga Sungwoon melanjutkan kata-katanya, hoodie yang ia pakai ditarik dengan tidak berperi kemanusian.

"Jangan mengatakan yang macam-macam bantet hyung," Ujar Hyunbin dengan wajah sebal, enak saja si bantet mengacaukan usaha pendekatannya dengan Minhyun.

"Ah, Minhyun hyung sebaiknya hyung masuk ke kamar dan bersiap-siap setelah ini kita akan belanja baju hyung." Minhyun mengangguk kecil, membungkukan badannya pada Sungwoon sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar Hyunbin.

"Ya! Kwon, siapa dia? Kau tidak menculiknya kan? Aku tak pernah melihat dia," Minhyun masih bisa mendengar Sungwoon yang bertanya pada Hyunbin saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

Hyunbin dan Minhyun berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di daerah Hongdae.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Hyunbin, hari ini mereka akan berbelanja pakaian untuk Minhyun. Minhyun tampak antusias melihat keramaian yang ada di Hongdae, begitu kagum akan banyak anak muda yang menampilkan bakat mereka dengan kerennya.

"Apakah semua orang Seoul memang keren?" Celetuk Minhyun kala mereka berada di toko pakaian dan Hyunbin tengah memilih beberapa pakaian yang sekiranya cocok dikenakan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Hmm? Tidak juga, ada beberapa yang keren dan aku termasuk dalam jajaran orang terkeren," Jawab Hyunbin iseng namun ucapan selanjutnya Minhyun membuat Hyunbin melongo kaget dan bahagia.

"Hmm aku setuju, Hyunbin-sshi memang keren."

Baiklah, rasanya Hyunbin ingin terbang ke langit sekarang juga sakung senangnya.

* * *

Sesi belanja Hyunbin dan Minhyun berakhir dengan berkantung-kantung belanjaan yang kini tersimpan rapih di bagasi mobil Hyunbin.

"Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Hyunbin yang tentu saja disambut anggukan antusias Minhyun.

Dua anak adam itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar hongdae, masuk ke arena arcade, bermain sepuasnya.

Minhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa hingga Hyunbin rasa hari ini adalah hari terindahnya sejak ia lahir.

"Apa kau tak pernah bermain seperti ini?" Tanya Hyunbin saat keduanya memutuskan beristirahat di bangku taman dengan masing-masing menggenggam es krim di tangan.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatan makanya sejenak, menoleh ke arah Hyunbin dan mendapati si pemuda tampan tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sang bungsu Hwang menengadahkan kepala, menatap awan putih yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

Hyunbin terdiam, menanti jawaban pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Aku pernah bersenang-senang dan mempunyai teman, tapi tentu saja bukan permainan yang seperti tadi," Minhyun menjeda sejenak, mengalihkan atensinya pada Hyunbin dan kembali berkata.

"Tapi semua itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa tahun. Aku sering bermain bersama Jonghyun, Aron, Dongho, dan Minki di bukit yang kemarin, tertawa bersama, mengejar kupu-kupu, menangkap kumbang dan banyak hal," Jeda lagi, Minhyun nampak menarik nafas dalam.

"Hingga aku sadar bahwa aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Hwang. Keluarga Hwang bukan keluarga biasa, kami menjungjung tinggi segala tata krama, membuat kami tak terjangkau oleh masyarakat lain. Aku tak diperbolehkan bermain dengan teman sebayaku, bahkan tak pernah diperbolehkan keluar dari lingkungan penginapan." Minhyun terdiam, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hyunbin sigap mengahapus air mata Minhyun dengan jarinya, membawa pemuda yang lebih tua ke pelukannya.

"Tenang saja, aku berjanji bersamaku, kau tak akan terkekang,"

* * *

Minhyun dan Hyunbin kini tengah melihat pertunjukan sekelompok remaja yang menari, mengcover lagu salah-satu idol yang tengah naik daun.

"Apa Hyunbin-sshi bisa menari seperti itu?" Tanya Minhyun, matanya memancarkan harapan, sadar atau tidak Hyunbin mengangguk dqlan detik selanjutnya Hyunbin merasa menyesal. Pekerjaannya itu sebagai model bukan penari!

 **TBC**

Halo teman-teman... Ji balik lagi, sebenrnya ff ini tuh minim konflik jadi isinya cuman perkembangan hubungan momma-poppa yang sebenernya gak jelas. Waduh makasih banget buat teman-teman yang udah ngasih komentar di kolom review walau cuman next atau lanjut. Itu bener-bener berharga buatkuuuhhh.

Baiklah gak banyak bacot lagi ini, silahkan tinggalkan review di kotak review, gampangkan tinggal di klik atau ditap kotak riview dan ketikan unek2 kalian tentang ff ini makasih.

Tertanda minhyunbin'slittleprincess

Ps. Maaf kemarin yang gak ada tanda pergntian per adegan, ternyata ffn gak bisa make tanda bintang :)


End file.
